


Другая игра

by Gokunator, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [10]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokunator/pseuds/Gokunator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: В городке Уайт-Рок силу набрала преступная группировка Крейга. Налаживание торговых отношений с поставщиками оружия может привести к тому, что весь город окажется во власти банды. Вэш Ураган и Мерил Страйф не могут этого позволить.Тем временем, сам проект "Семена" может быть ещё не окончен.
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede
Series: 2018 || Внеконкурс [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684258
Kudos: 2





	Другая игра

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, шутки за 300.

_Симулякр — это вовсе не то, что скрывает собой истину, — это истина, скрывающая, что её нет. Симулякр есть истина. (с)  
Экклезиаст, по словам Бодрийяра.  
На самом деле это ложь._

Часть 1.  
С твоим умом и моей красотой

1.  
Прошло не так много времени, всего пара месяцев, и начальнику отдела всё же удалось отправить Мерил в отпуск. Не сказать чтобы она не сопротивлялась: в ход шли все возможные уловки и оправдания. Но одним прекрасным утром в почтовом ящике просто оказался чек с отпускными, а пропуск в главный офис не сработал — заблокирован на ближайшие две недели. Мерил скрипела зубами — отчёты о миссиях так и остались не отсортированы. Но начальник был глух к её доводам.  
Вернувшись домой, поначалу она просто мерила комнату шагами: пять от книжных полок до кофейного столика и пять от кофейного столика до книжных полок. После сотой проверки она разозлилась — почему каждый раз пять?! Размахивания руками и ругань так же не смогли изменить результат. Мерил разозлилась ещё сильнее.  
Злил её, конечно, не размер комнаты. Просто она ума не могла приложить: чем занять эти две недели? С другой стороны, она совершенно точно знала, что нужно делать — и это злило гораздо больше.  
Так она и оказалась в автобусе до Уайт-Рока. А ближе к вечеру — в салуне по третьей улице.  
Хотя это, конечно, был не салун.  
Это было кабаре.  
Откуда она узнала про это место? Не спрашивайте.  
Да, она продолжала следить за перемещениями Вэша. Да, никаких причин на это у неё не было. Да, она просто приехала… Ни зачем. Отдохнуть.  
В конце концов, почему бы девушке не сходить в кабаре в первый вечер своего законного отпуска?  
Мерил яростно окинула сцену взглядом: три девицы в корсетах и пышных юбках плясали, высоко задирая ноги. Ещё две — пели: «Шуби-дуби-ду, шуби-ду-ду-ду-ду-па-па-парерара».  
«Вкус у него по-прежнему отвратительный», — подумала Мерил. Потом снова посмотрела на стройные ножки танцовщиц и подумала: «Но всё-таки отличный у него вкус». Мерил опять разозлилась — ещё немного, и общая масса её злости обретёт гравитационное поле, способное сбить планету с орбиты — и очень вовремя, потому что основная причина всей этой ярости как раз подсела к ней за столик.  
— О, рад тебя видеть! Какими судьбами? — Вэш выглядел таким довольным. Так и хотелось ему врезать. А ещё хотелось…  
Нужно было поговорить.  
— Я просто в отпуске. Вот. Проездом.  
— Значит, случайно здесь? Правильный выбор! Красивые тут девчонки, а? — Вэш подмигнул и пододвинул к ней какой-то коктейль. — Вот, попробуй. Лучшая пина колада в городе.  
Мерил хотелось отложить разговор, поэтому она не стала спорить и просто схватила губами соломинку. Сладкая фруктовая жидкость попала на язык, а приличная доля рома разлилась по всему телу теплом. Так хорошо, так приятно.  
Мерил не сразу сообразила, что это всё слишком хорошо, тепло и приятно. А потом музыка стала слишком тихой, а сила тяжести — слишком неумолимой. Сознание отключилось, и голова встретилась со столом.  
Приближался час главного номера: канкан! На отрубившуюся парочку никто не обращал особого внимания: в конце концов, посетители кабаре ценят неприкосновенность личной жизни каждого.  
Шуби-дуби-ду, шуби-ду-ду-ду-ду-па-па-парерара.

2.  
На лбу появилась шишка — это Мерил поняла сразу. А ещё она была привязана к стулу. А ещё — сзади что-то зашевелилось.  
— Ой.  
— Вэш? Это ты?  
— Ай. — «Что-то» заёрзало активнее. Мерил огляделась: обычный подвал. Напротив сидела совсем молоденькая девушка в танцевальном костюме. Большие голубые глаза и золотистые кудряшки делали её похожей на маленького ангелочка, что совсем не согласовалось со сложившейся ситуацией.  
— Вэ-э-эш? — протянула Мерил.  
— Что?  
— Почему нас похитили танцовщицы кабаре?  
— Я не знаю, — голос был полон неподдельного страдания, — может, я просто им приглянулся.  
Мерил извернулась и ткнула его локтем в бок.  
— Ау!  
Выражение лица девушки не располагало к шуткам. Она медленно обошла пленников и встала напротив Вэша.  
— Это ты. Ты во всём виноват! — она резко выдохнула. — Из-за тебя они схватили Джорджа!  
— Что?.. О чём вы?  
— Не притворяйся! — девушка всхлипнула. — Это ты! Ты вчера был в том поезде! Из-за тебя Джорджа теперь повесят!  
— А. В поезде, — голос Вэша прояснился.  
Мерил совсем потеряла нить происходящего.  
— Вэш, что происходит?!  
— Вчера я возвращался в город, когда…  
— Подлец!  
— …у одного из пассажиров оказалось оружие…  
— Подонок!  
— …он взял в заложники несколько человек и пытался отцепить задние вагоны…  
— Негодяй!  
— Говорите по очереди! — вскипела Мерил.  
— Ничтожество!  
— И. Вот. Я остановил его и передал властям.  
— Джордж не причинил бы никому вреда!  
— Он выглядел довольно воинственно. — Мерил почувствовала слабое шевеление за спиной.  
— В любом случае, ты виноват в том, что его повесят. И тебе придётся это исправить. — Девушка снова обошла пленников и оказалась перед Мерил.  
— Я не буду помогать тому, кто собирался убить невинных людей, — голос Вэша посерьёзнел.  
На глазах девушки выступили слёзы.  
— Джордж, он… Он мой старший брат. Когда родители умерли, — девушка всхлипнула, — он был единственным, кто заботился обо мне, — плач усилился, — он бы не причинил никому вреда! Он просто… Он просто идиот! Он оступился один-единственный раз… А теперь его повесят! Он не собирался никого убивать! — девушка зарыдала.  
Мерил почувствовала, как Вэш напряг спину. Девушка перевела дыхание и придала голосу уверенность.  
— Ты освободишь его. Или… — Перед лицом Мерил появилось дуло револьвера. — Или я убью твою спутницу.  
Рука девушки дрожала.  
— Опусти пистолет. — Вэш встал. Глаза девушки расширились.  
— Ни за что. Сначала приведи Джорджа.  
— Он не причинит никому вреда? Ты можешь это обещать?  
Девушка снова всхлипнула.  
— Да, — тихо сказала она и опустила оружие.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — Вэш покинул комнату, не оглядываясь.

3.  
Время тянулось медленно-медленно. Мерил не могла точно сказать, сколько прошло: час? Полтора? Руки успели затечь. Мерил слегка наклонилась вперёд, чтобы размять мышцы. Девушка напротив отстукивала каблуком какой-то ритм. Чулок отцепился от подвязки и начал съезжать, открывая белую гладкую кожу бедра, но девушка будто и не замечала — ей ожидание также не приносило никакого удовольствия.  
— Меня зовут Мерил.  
— Ариса, — отстранённо бросила девушка.  
Стоило завести какой-нибудь разговор. Мерил собиралась с мыслями, когда в дверь вошла ещё одна девушка — высокая брюнетка.  
— Ари, мы не можем разобраться с этой штукой, — кончиками пальцев девушка держала револьвер.  
Мерил прижалась к спинке стула.  
— Ппппппредохранитель. Только не убирай его с предохранителя! — Дуло было направлено прямо ей в лицо.  
— Дай, я посмотрю, — Ариса взяла оружие и отвела прицел немного влево.  
Щелчок, курок. Мерил зажмурилась, но выстрела не последовало.  
— Он просто не заряжен, — Ариса нахмурилась. — Наверное, нужно вставить патроны в эти отверстия, — тонкие пальчики покрутили барабан.  
— Что тут, чёрт возьми, происходит?! — вспылила Мерил.  
Ариса перевела на неё взгляд.  
— Мы закончим то, что хотел сделать Джордж.  
— Ты обещала Вэшу! Ты обещала, что твой брат больше не причинит никому вреда!  
— Он и не причинит, — хмыкнула Ариса, — мы сами разберёмся.  
Мерил дёрнулась, будто пытаясь одной силой своего гнева разорвать верёвки.  
— Я просто не понимаю, зачем вам всё это нужно?!  
Неожиданно Ариса вскочила и сжала кулаки.  
— Да! Ты не понимаешь! — Девушка со свистом выдохнула. — Эта компания, «Иствуд и сыновья». Они привезли в город огромную партию оружия. Они собираются продать её банде Крейга. Знаешь, что тогда начнётся? Крейг и так держит в страхе половину населения, нам еле-еле удаётся отстоять последние крохи. А как только у него появится целый арсенал современного оружия: автоматы, винтовки, даже гранаты… Он устроит настоящую резню. Мы сделаем всё, чтобы предотвратить это.  
— Твой брат… — Мерил была шокирована. — Он в одиночку пытался ограбить состав с оружием?..  
— Да.  
— Но это же… Это же… — Мерил не могла подобрать слов, — это же идиотизм.  
Ариса горько усмехнулась.  
— Я сказала ему точно так же.  
— Барабан нужно откинуть.  
— Что?  
— Просто крутани его большим пальцем.  
Ариса выполнила инструкцию пленницы. Барабан вышел из зажима, открывая доступ к каморам.  
— У вас есть место, где можно упражняться в стрельбе?  
Девушки удивлённо смотрели на Мерил.  
— Задний двор пуст, — сказала брюнетка.  
— Ты нам поможешь? — недоверчиво спросила Ариса.  
— Каков ваш план?  
— На самом деле… — брюнетка улыбнулась и обошла Мерил со спины, — конкретного плана у нас нет. — Девушка начала развязывать верёвки.  
— Постой!  
— Ари, нам нужна любая помощь.  
Мерил встряхнула онемевшие руки и обернулась. Брюнетка протянула ей руку.  
— Кстати, меня зовут Энн.  
— Мерил. — Она приняла рукопожатие.

4.  
Они пили чай, когда Вэш вернулся, следом за ним на кухню вошёл высокий молодой человек. Стоило Арисе обернуться, как она подскочила и кинулась ему на шею, целуя с такой страстью, какую проявляют к своим братьям далеко не все. Вэш широко открыл рот, выражая этим весь спектр обуявших его эмоций.  
— Но… Твой брат… Ваши покойные родители… Они… Разве одобрили бы это?  
— Брат?.. — Молодой человек погладил закинутую на его талию ногу и слегка отстранился. — С Нэнси и Стивом что-то случилось? — взволновано проговорил он.  
— С моими родителями всё в порядке, детка. Сейчас главное, что ты вернулся.  
— Ты… Ты… Ты меня обманула! — Вэш указывал пальцем на Джорджа и Арису, но ещё не смог оправиться от удивления достаточно, чтобы выражать свои мысли связно. — Но. Но. Но. Всё равно. Твой брат!  
Вместо ответа, Ариса вновь поцеловала Джорджа — ещё более развязно.  
— Вэш. — Глаз Мерил дёргался.  
— Да? Разве это нормально для брата и сестры?  
— Вэш, ты ничего не замечаешь? — Мерил качала головой.  
— Что? Это…  
— Вэш, он чернокожий.  
— Что? Ну и что?.. А-а-а. А.  
Мерил закатила глаза.  
Освободившись от поцелуя, Ариса обернулась к Вэшу.  
— Джордж — мой жених. Но я боялась, что так ты не станешь нам помогать. А это могло сработать, — девушка прижала парня к себе и улыбнулась, — и сработало.  
Мерил издала короткий жалобный стон.  
— Чайник вскипел, — улыбнулась Энн. — Может нам всем лучше выпить чаю?  
Вэш молча сел за стол. Мерил подняла на него взгляд.  
— Это Энн, — она кивнула на брюнетку, — а это Френ. — Рыжеволосая девушка по другую сторону стола помахала ему рукой. — С Арисой ты уже знаком.  
Ариса и Джордж также опустились за стол.  
— Вэш, — продолжила Мерил серьёзным голосом, — я остаюсь с ними. Я должна им помочь.  
— Джордж мне всё рассказал, Мерил. Сделка должна состояться вечером. Но до этого мы с Джорджем отправимся на склад «Иствуд и сыновья» и заберём всё оружие.  
— И что дальше, Вэш? — глаза Мерил сверкнули. — Они просто пришлют ещё.  
— Тогда, — подал голос Джордж, — я просто сделаю это снова.  
Ариса потупила взгляд.  
— Нет, — со страстью сказала Мерил, — всё будет не так. Мы с Арисой придумали план.  
Мерил встала и отдёрнула занавеску, открывая исписанную цветными мелками доску. Ариса поднялась и встала рядом с ней.  
— Всё будет проще некуда, — сказала светловолосая девушка.  
— Мы не должны красть одну партию оружия. Мы должны разрушить их торговые отношения навсегда, — твёрдо сказа Мерил.

5.  
План был таков: Энн и Френ проникают на базу Крейга — девочкам из кабаре везде есть ход. Там одна из них открывает окно в уборной. А пока охрана отвлечена танцами и флиртом — Вэш должен пробраться внутрь и подменить сумку с деньгами на сумку с разрезанной бумагой. Вэш вместе с деньгами возвращается так же, как и пришёл, а девушки уходят, оставив приглашение на вечер канкана.  
— Энн, Френ, они ведь будут искать вас, — в голосе Джорджа слышалось беспокойство.  
— Мы давно хотели покинуть этот город, — Энн взяла подругу за руку и переплела свои пальцы с её.  
— Это захолустье слишком мало. Нас ждёт огонь софитов Декабря, — просияла Френ.  
Тем временем Мерил проникает на склад «Иствуд и сыновья», представившись бухгалтером корпорации. Оружие нельзя похищать — его нужно вывести из строя. Поэтому, под видом инвентаризации, она зальёт все затворы, барабаны и чеки эпоксидной смолой.  
— Ты справишься? — Вэш нахмурился.  
— Я гонялась за тобой по пустыне чёртову прорву времени, — Мерил смерила его взглядом.  
— Но как ты пронесёшь внутрь такое количество эпоксидки? — удивился Вэш.  
Мерил просияла:  
— Вам комплимент от мистера Иствуда. В честь удачного завершения сделки он просил передать вам три бочки бренди.  
Джордж присвистнул.  
— Некоторые ведь захотят попробовать, не дожидаясь вечера.  
Ариса потрясла указательным пальцем.  
— Поэтому в двух бочках будет самый настоящий бренди. Двадцать лет выдержки, — девушка скорчила обиженную гримасу, — я берегла его на нашу свадьбу, Джордж.  
— А третья бочка будет промаркирована как дешёвый бурбон.  
Вэш хохотнул.  
— Действительно. Такое обычно оставляют на тот момент, когда всё нормальное кончится.  
— Ариса будет держаться рядом со мной, — подытожила Мерил. — В урочный час она постучится в двери склада и, представившись моей помощницей, объявит, что мистер Иствуд ждёт от меня отчёта.  
— Джордж, — Ариса повернулась к нему, — ты должен быть наготове в точке С, между пунктами А и В. Ровно в пятнадцать пятьдесят пять нужно забрать Вэша за базой Крейга. В шестнадцать ноль-ноль Энн и Френ будут ждать тебя на углу того же здания. В шестнадцать тридцать мы с Мерил закончим инвентаризацию и встретим вас у отеля, что вниз по улице. Сделка запланирована на семнадцать тридцать. К этому времени мы должны отъехать подальше от города, нельзя терять ни минуты.  
Джордж кивнул.  
План казался просто гениальным.

6.  
Но проблемы, разумеется, начались почти сразу.  
Энн и Френ постучали в дверь базы. У них наготове были две бутылки шампанского и открытые яркие платья.  
— Привет! Мы из кабаре «Крошка Молли». Пришли скрасить ваш досуг, ребята.  
Высокий бородач окинул их беглым взглядом.  
— Не интересует. — Металлическая дверь с грохотом захлопнулась прямо у них перед носом.  
Секунду девушки молчали, потом повернулись друг к другу.  
— Я слышала, что у некоторых из них есть… Наклонности, — осторожно сказала Френ.  
— Наклонности?  
— Ну. Наклонности, — Френ поиграла бровями.  
Лицо Энн озарило понимание.  
Вэш прикидывал, как лучше забраться по стене к окну третьего этажа, когда две изящных руки легли на его плечи. Обернувшись, он заметил, что на лицах девушек лежит тень.  
— Боюсь, главную роль в этой пьесе… — начала одна.  
— Должен будешь сыграть ты, — завершила другая.  
Пара изящных рук начала расстегивать его рубашку, а другая пара — поправлять брюки. Закончив с этим, Энн начала рыться в сумочке и передавать подруге какие-то флаконы и склянки. Вэш пытался вырываться, но осознав тщетность своих попыток притих. И уже через десять минут, посмотрев в зеркало, понял, что с блеском для губ он смотрится просто чудесно.  
— Так мне нужно будет проникнуть внутрь, очаровать их и открыть окно туалета?  
— Да.  
— А потом очаровать их ещё немного?  
— Именно.  
— И заманить на шоу?  
— Это не обязательно.  
— Что ж, — Вэш подмигнул, — нам осталось прояснить только один вопрос.  
— Ну?  
Вэш сорвал блестящую ковбойскую шляпу с Френ и расположил её на своей голове чуть набок.  
— Как мне больше идёт. Так? Или… — Вэш надвинул шляпу на глаза, — так?  
Девушки развернули его и подтолкнули к двери базы.  
Кабаре «Крошка Молли» оказывало широкий спектр услуг на любой вкус.  
У Мерил всё шло немного лучше.  
До поры.  
— И всё же, начнём с бурбона, — широкоплечий лысый мужчина поднял бочку одной рукой.  
— Но… — Мерил попыталась возразить.  
— Дамочка, я понимаю, что у вас, городских, всё иначе. Но мы тут, на местах, не привыкли к такому пижонству.  
— Поставьте, это ещё не всё.  
— Хм? — мужчина наклонил голову, чтобы скептично посмотреть на Мерил, разница в росте была весьма значительна, но бочку всё же поставил.  
Мерил встала перед окном и картинно всплеснула руками, чтобы привлечь внимание следившей за зданием Арисы.  
— Должна прибыть моя помощница и отдать вам ещё кое-что от мистера Иствуда.  
Сердце Арисы забилось чаще. Она поняла знак и поспешила постучать в дверь.  
Войдя внутрь, девушка наткнулась на строгий взгляд Мерил.  
— Вы подготовили второй подарок?  
— Второй?..  
— Вы понимаете, что ваша нерасторопность дискредитирует нашу компанию в глазах сотрудников?  
Ариса потупилась и хмыкнула. Почувствовав некоторую неловкость, мужчины отвели взгляд — было жаль смотреть, как такую молодую и симпатичную особу отчитывают.  
«Они хотят открыть не ту бочку», — одними губами сказала Мерил. Ариса выпучила глаза и кивнула, давая понять, что что-нибудь придумает.  
— Простите, мэм. Подождите всего двадцать минут, я всё исправлю.  
Как только дверь закрылась за её спиной, Ариса со всех ног кинулась к Джорджу. Как всё исправить — было совершенно не ясно.  
— Что ж, — серьёзно сказал человек с густыми усами, — давайте начнём инвентаризацию. Я сопровожу вас на склад и помогу во всём разобраться.  
— Нет-нет, — Мерил улыбнулась и замахала руками, — постойте, позвольте мне закончить приветственную часть, — девушка будто смутилась, — это мой первый внештатный выезд. Для меня очень важно всё сделать правильно.  
Мужчина ответил ей доброй улыбкой.  
— Ну конечно, мисс.  
Едва Ариса запрыгнула в машину, Джордж дал газу к пункту А — на случай, если Вэш сможет чем-нибудь помочь. Но в засаде за домами они нашли не его, а Энн и Френ.  
— Наклонности, — многозначительно сказала Энн.  
— Хм, — ответил Джордж и на секунду замолчал. — Но это же просто чудесно! — вдруг воскликнул он.  
Все девушки вопросительно на него посмотрели.  
— Энн, Френ, отправляйтесь в пункт В. Я справлюсь с подменой сумки, а вы — голосуйте за бренди.  
На полной скорости, им всё же удалось уложиться в двадцать минут.  
— И ещё один комплимент от мистера Иствуда, — торжественно сказала Ариса, представляя сотрудникам оружейной компании лучших див «Крошки Молли».  
— Привет, дорогие, — томно улыбнулась Френ.  
— О, у вас тут бренди. Готовитесь к вечеринке? — Энн уселась к лысому мужчине на коленки.  
Вторая часть комплимента мистера Иствуда завладела всем вниманием сотрудников, и Мерил с Арисой удалось умыкнуть третью бочку вниз, на склад.  
Когда они закончили с инвентаризацией, стрелки часов уже двигались к четырём тридцати. Девушки быстро попрощались, сославшись на необходимость составления отчёта. Энн и Френ обещали ждать своих отважных героев вечером в кабаре — вечеринка за счёт заведения.  
По дороге к пункту А и Мерил, и Ариса были заметно напряжены. Ариса окинула новую подругу беглым взглядом и улыбнулась.  
— Волнуешься о нём?  
— Он выбирался из переделок и похуже, — твёрдо сказала Мерил.  
— Кто сыграет сутенёра? — поинтересовалась Френ. — Нас они уже видели.  
Ариса покосилась на Мерил.  
— У тебя взгляд решительнее.  
Мерил нахмурилась.  
Бородач был не слишком рад расставаться с Вэшем. А вот Вэш, судя по лицу, был очень счастлив видеть Мерил. Уверения в том, что кабаре «Крошка Молли» будет радо приветствовать новых королей города — вечеринка за счёт заведения, — всё же подействовали на бандитов умиротворяюще.  
На часах было семнадцать ноль-ноль, когда они забрали Джорджа. Времени оставалось совсем немного.  
— Осталось сделать всего одну вещь. Притормози у кабаре, Энн.  
Выйдя из машины, Ариса подожгла смятый клочок бумаги и бросила его в окно заведения. Здание вспыхнуло, будто было облито бензином. Все взгляды обратились к девушке, она лишь пожала плечами.  
— Дом на отшибе — жилища горожан не пострадают.  
— Но зачем? — Мерил не могла поверить своим глазам. Ей показалось, что девушки относятся к своему заведению действительно как к дому.  
— Мы засветились. Когда всё уляжется, либо остатки банды, либо оружейники обязательно пришли бы сюда — искать кого-нибудь, на ком можно сорвать злость. Теперь же каждая сторона будет думать, что заведение сжёг новообретённый враг — в рамках военных действий. Я отпустила остальных девочек по домам. Они смогут начать новую жизнь, как и мы.  
Ариса тяжело вздохнула, глядя как горит заведение, в которое она вложила столько сил, а потом запрыгнула в машину. Энн поддала газу и направила колёса к окраине города.  
Френ расстегнула сумку с деньгами.  
— Никогда не видела столько...  
Ариса заворожённо смотрела на зелёные пачки двойных долларов. Она было протянула к ним руку, как сумку выхватил Джордж.  
— Эй!  
— Бандиты принесли этому городу много вреда. А этих денег — хватит даже на то, чтобы отстроить новый, — не задумываясь ни секунды, Джордж разворошил сумку и выбросил её содержимое в окно.  
Десятки тысяч бумажек взмыли в воздух и начали плавно оседать на пыльную дорогу. Френ раздосадовано посмотрела им вслед.  
— Их могут попытаться отобрать, — вздохнула Энн.  
— Сегодня банда сдаст свои позиции. Люди сумеют отстоять своё, — с надеждой сказал Джордж.  
Вэш только улыбнулся и расслабленно откинул голову на кресло, самое главное: сегодня не было потрачено ни одной пули.  
— Знаешь, с моим умом и твоей красотой… — начал он, глядя на Мерил.  
— С твоей красотой и с моим умом! — огрызнулась она.  
Вэш хохотнул, но вместо того, чтобы придумывать остроумный ответ, просто притянул её к себе и поцеловал. Сперва Мерил уперлась руками ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Но потом вдруг обняла и ответила на поцелуй.

Часть 2.  
Цифровые небеса

В глаза ударил яркий свет. Вэш попытался проморгаться. Постепенно силуэты начали обретать чёткость. Вэш не мог поверить глазам — прямо перед ним стоял Николас Д. Вульфвуд.  
— С добрым утром, — прозвучал знакомый хриплый голос.  
— Николас! Ты жив! — Вэш ринулся вперёд, чтобы обнять старого друга. Не вышло — тело было сковано эластичными, но крепкими ремнями. Вэш посмотрел вниз: руки и ноги опутаны вереницей проводов. Руки. Две руки. Не понимая сути происходящего, Вэш сжал, а потом разжал пальцы.  
— А. В игре ты потерял одну. Пока непривычно, но скоро пройдёт, — Вульфвуд занялся ремнями.  
— В игре?..  
— Нужна пара часов на адаптацию, но память скоро вернётся, — Вульфвуд закончил с застёжками и помог Вэшу выбраться из капсулы. Ноги слушались плохо и вот-вот грозили подкоситься. — Пойдём. Остальные ждут в камбузе.  
— Остальные? Мы только что были с Мерил. Где она?  
Вульфуд невесело усмехнулся и сделал невнятный жест рукой.  
— Там. На цифровых небесах.  
За столом сидели двое: Бред и — Вэш поморщился, вспоминая — Мидвалли. Беззаботно играя в карты, они едва бросили взгляд в сторону двери. Бред лишь приветственно махнул рукой.  
— И никаких вам «здрасьте-здрасьте», — пробормотал Вульфвуд.  
Память постепенно начала возвращаться. Не единая история — вспышки.  
— Мы всё ещё на корабле, — сказал Вэш. — Всё ещё летим. Мы должны… Проверить работу гибербаков.  
— Вот видишь, приятель, — Вульфвуд хлопнул его по плечу. — Уже начинаешь вспоминать. Лучше поешь. Ты не ел уже несколько дней.  
Проект «Семена» — последняя надежда человечества. Земля пала, но десятки кораблей успели стартовать во вселенную в поиске планет, пригодных для жизни. Но человеческое тело не было приспособлено к межзвёздным перелетам, а строительство ковчегов — кораблей поколений — требовало слишком много ресурсов. Выход был только один — камеры гибернации. Помещённые в трюм безднолёта, они могли продлить жизнь на тысячи лет. Функции организма замирали, только остаточная активность мозга позволяла видеть сны. Живая смерть.  
Вульфвуд сидел за консолью, а Вэш проверял систему охлаждения гибербаков.  
— Мерил. Она была такой реальной.  
— Скучаешь?  
— Я просто не могу поверить, что это всего лишь цифровой фантом.  
— В игре вы не слишком ладили.  
Вэш обернулся.  
— Так ты тоже помнишь?  
— Конечно. В этом весь смысл. Игровые ситуации моделируют, исходя из вероятных исходов колонизации. Мы должны учиться, это не только способ убить скуку.  
На какое-то время оба замолчали и погрузились в работу.  
— Фантомы и должны казаться реальными. Их образ создаётся на основе наших ожиданий. Тип игры также зависит от того, чего мы желаем. — Вульфвуд будто задумался и поднял руку, чтобы поправить несуществующие очки.  
— Неполадки на уровне Три, секция Бета. Кажется, барахлит контроллер одного из отводящих трубопроводов, — Вэш открыл карту, чтобы посмотреть маршрут. Корабль был действительно огромен.  
— Машины, — ухмыльнулся Вульфвуд, — они могут служить десять тысяч лет, могут производить миллионы вычислительных операций в секунду. Но им по-прежнему нужен присмотр человека.  
Большая часть проблем устранялась автоматически. Лишь иногда требовался общий осмотр систем. Проектировщики не знали, как долго корабли будут находиться в космосе, и старались максимизировать запас износостойкости. Но всё рано или поздно ломается.  
Обычно поломки устранялись быстро. Так и сейчас: Вэшу достаточно было перезапустить управляющее устройство.  
— Тут всё в порядке. Ник?  
Вульфвуд застыл перед одной из камер. Его рука касалась холодного стекла и будто поглаживала его.  
— Ник? — Вэш подошёл к приятелю и замер. В камере была Милли. — Этого не может быть.  
По щекам Николаса заходили желваки, он стиснул зубы и быстрым шагом направился в сторону камбуза. Вэш собирался идти следом — нельзя было оставлять его одного. Но Милли… В соседней камере, разумеется, лежала Мерил. И это было невозможно.  
Вэш смотрел в её спокойное, спящее лицо. Он не верил своим глазам, понимание пришло к нему не сразу. Но когда пришло — нельзя было терять не минуты. Он кинулся вслед за Вульфвудом, что есть мочи.  
Вэш услышал, как в камбузе что-то упало и разбилось.  
— Ты думаешь, что это охренительно смешно?!  
— Вообще-то да. Я думаю, что это смешно, — Мидвалли оставался совершенно спокоен.  
Вульфвуд схватил его за грудки.  
— Я сотру эту поганую ухмылку с твоего лица. — Взгляд Николаса не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
Вэш дотронулся до его плеча.  
— Оставь его.  
— Ты не понимаешь. — Вульфвуд уже занёс руку для удара.  
Но Вэш успел ударить первым.  
— Я сказал: оставь его.  
Завязалась непродолжительная борьба. Вэшу удалось скрутить друга, но тот вырывался и хрипел.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — прохрипел он.  
— Это ты не понимаешь. Мерил тоже там.  
— Какого?.. — Вульфвуд засмеялся и обмяк.  
В файлах симуляции всё было чисто. Вэш всё проверил и ничего не нашёл. Если Мидвалли и запустил вирус, то следов уже не найти. Доказательств не было. Как и не было особого смысла их искать. В том, чтобы сидеть на полу уровня Три секция Бета перед камерой номер сто сорок восемь — смысла тоже не было. Но Вэш продолжал сидеть.  
— Спасибо, что остановил меня, — Вульфвуд сел рядом.  
— Любовь и мир. Забыл?  
Вульфвуд усмехнулся.  
— Не забыл. Там ты был невыносим.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Она знала это лучше всех, — Николас кивнул на камеру номер сто сорок семь.  
— Как думаешь, у нас есть шанс встретиться снова?  
— Их смена может наступить через столетия после нашей.  
— Потому мы и не должны контактировать со спящими.  
— Но знаешь, может, скоро мы всё же прилетим к какой-нибудь планете. Всегда может повезти.  
— Или пересечёмся в следующую смену. Они ведь всего по пять лет.  
— Тут больше десяти тысяч человек.  
— Но ведь всегда может повезти.  
— Конечно, — Вульфвуд прикрыл глаза. — А ещё ты можешь вернуться на Гансмоук.  
— И ты.  
— Мой персонаж погиб. Автоматика не пропустит.  
— Мы можем что-нибудь придумать.  
— Тут десять тысяч душ. Не тот случай, когда можно ошибиться.  
— По крайней мере, мы точно знаем, что они настоящие.  
Вэш оставил друга наедине с камерой номер сто сорок семь.  
Смотровая палуба — место совершенно излишнее. Слишком трудоёмко вмонтировать в корпус корабля огромный иллюминатор в десяток слоёв прозрачного акрила. Для кого? В каждой смене — всего четверо. И большую часть времени они смотрят сны. Но почему-то на каждом корабле была смотровая палуба.  
Вэш смотрел на звёзды. Они казались так близко, всего и нужно — протянуть руку. Покорение Галактики обещало открыть множество удивительных миров.  
До ближайшей солнечной системы была всего пара лет полёта. И до другой. И до следующей. Где-то там должна быть спрятана всего одна подходящая планета.  
Но космос оказался удивительно пуст.


End file.
